Talk to me
by PrincessTiva
Summary: When Kensi is acting strange, will Deeks be able to make her talk to him? Will she let down her guard? And how could this situation impact their "thing"? Multi Chapter Densi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all I wanna thank all of those people who reviewed, favorited and followed my first Densi fanfiction! It really means the world to me! :)  
So, here's a new story but this time it's gonna be a multi chapter one - YAY, my fist multi chapter Densi storyyy! :D Enjoooy! :)  
Summary: When Kensi is acting strange, will Deeks be able to make her talk to him? Will she let down her guard? And how could this situation impact their "thing"? Multi Chapter Densi!  
Disclaimer: Seriously? Like, everyone knows I don't own NCIS: LA or any of it's wonderful characters... ;) The storyline, however is mine - YAY!  
**

* * *

Kensi was hiding behind the corner to the bullpen and couldn't quite believe her ears. Deeks was seriously talking to Sam and Callen because she had been acting strange in his opinion.

Oh well, maybe that was true but she had her reasons. They had barely exchanged a word today and it wasn't because she was pissed at him. There was a different reason.

But she wasn't really ready to share it. She tried hard not to listen to their conversation but she simply had to know what he was telling the guys.

* * *

"She hasn't been acting strange, Deeks.", Sam said. "Yes, she has. She's been acting strange all day and she barely talked to me.", Deeks repeated. "Maybe she's getting tired of you.", Sam teased.

The Detective shot him an annoyed look: "Not funny, Sam." "Deeks, cool down. Maybe..it's a guy.", Callen suggested carefully. "No way!", was Deeks first reaction.

He couldn't really stop the words coming out of his mouth. Crap! "Do you really think it could be..", he then asked. Callen nodded and so did Sam. Deeks sighed. No way. This couldn't been happening. Had he really lost his partner to some random guy?

* * *

A guy? Really? That was all they were able to interpret in her behavior? Had they ever listened to anything she'd said? Apparently not. She stormed into the bullpen, furious and disappointed.

"What the hell?", she exclaimed. They all turned to look at her. "Kens, I..", Deeks tried but she cut him off: "Don't. Just don't." And with that she grabbed her bag and headed straight to her car. She needed to get out of there. Fast.

* * *

"What the hell did just happen?", Deeks questioned. Callen and Sam exchanged a look that clearly told him they didn't have a clue. Deeks shook his head in disbelieve.

Weren't they supposed to know her after all the years they'd been working together with her? He grabbed his bag and headed for his car, hoping to catch Kensi.

* * *

She knew he was following her. Of course he was. But really, she didn't care right now. He wouldn't even think about coming to her apartment, now would he?! However, coming to think of it he had done that before.

She should be grateful to have such a great partner who was always there for her and worried if something seemed to be wrong with her. He was always so caring but really she couldn't bear it sometimes.

Sometimes he was just..too caring. Like today. Today was a horrible day and nobody really understood that. It was the day that Jack had come back, the day when her whole life suddenly changed years ago.

They could have at least tried to figure it out. Seriously, why else would she be so upset and not talk to anyone?

* * *

She arrived at her apartment just minutes later and immediately plopped down on the couch. Why the hell was her life such a mess? And why did Deeks have to care so much?

Sure, there was their "thing" but she had always been good at denying it. She had learned to keep those feelings bottled up inside. For as long as necessary. But apparently Deeks hadn't and he was never one to hide his affection towards her.

The whole office basically knew that he had a thing for her. Only she couldn't accept the fact. She wasn't ready for that. Jack had changed her. Flirting was one thing but love or even a serious relationship was something she couldn't think about.

It was all too much for her. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her knees. Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Kensi, open up.", it was Deeks. Of course it was Deeks. She smiled a little. Why did it have to be so hard? "Kensi, look, I know you're in there. Please talk to me.", her partner begged.

"You followed me here!", she shouted in the direction of the door. "Yes, I did. Because I need to make sure you're okay, Kensi.", Deeks pleaded with her. She slowly got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"I really just want to be alone right now.", she told him, still through the door, not bothering to open it for him. "Can we please have this conversation face-to-face?", he tried again.

She sighed and leaned with her back against the door. She closed her eyes. Why?, she asked herself, Why does this have to be so complicated? She knew that if she let him in she wouldn't be able to control herself.

She was too vulnerable today. She would cry and open up to him and even worse she might spill her secret feelings for him. No, she couldn't let this happen. Never. He'd probably just reject her.

As if his affection towards her was real! It was just part of his game, his style. He was a player. That was it. Kensi sighed, trying very hard to convince herself. Eventually she gave in and opened up the door.

He took a step forward and stepped into her apartment, walking straight to the couch and sitting down. Then he looked back at her. "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?", he asked, his eyes serious.

Oh his eyes, Kensi thought. It was the most natural way to read Deeks' real thoughts. His eyes always showed the real emotion behind his facade. He wasn't as good as she was.

Nobody was able to see through her walls. Except for Deeks..maybe. "Look, I know something's up with you. Will you please just talk to me? I'm your partner, Kensi.", he pleaded.

She closed the door and walked over, sitting down on the couch, facing him. "It's nothing, Deeks.", she told him, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. "Don't give me that shit.", he replied furiously.

She lowered her eyes. "I can't, Marty.", she whispered. He knew just how serious she was just by her use of his first name. "Kens, please.", he begged. She looked up at him and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.

She leaned towards him and accepted his welcoming hug. His strong arms wrapped around her waist possessively, making her feel incredibly safe. "Shh, Kens. I got you. Everything's fine.", he whispered in her ear as he gently rubbed her back.

A silent sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. As he pulled her closer to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent.

It was all so familiar and it actually felt good to be in his arms, close to him. And suddenly it hit her: She was falling for Marty Deeks.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! :) I'll have the next chapter ready asap :) In the meantime it would be sooo awesome if you could leave a comment and let me know what you think (especially since this is my first multi chapter Densi fanfiction.. :D)! Thanks in advance (and I will reply to all comments!)  
P.S. I do have cookies and Peanut Butter Cups (and the kitkats someone requested last time ;D) if that helps lol :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Please don't hate me! I was so freaking busy with school :(  
But yeah, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :) Apparently there were some confusions about the meaning of the day (Did Jack come back or was it the day Jack came back from war?). That'll all be explained in this chapter and I apologize for any confusions!  
Okay, enjoy reading :)  
**

* * *

"Kensi, please, you're starting to scare me. Will you please just tell me what's wrong?", Deeks whispered in her hair, his arms still wrapped around her. She shook her head, not even bothering to look up.

Gently he pushed her away a little to look her in the eyes. "Kens, please.", he whispered, his voice giving away how concerned he really was. She couldn't take it.

Why the hell was he so concerned? Couldn't he just let it go? "I really don't wish to talk about it.", Kensi murmured. He lifted her chin with his thumb, making eye contact.

He didn't need to say anything. His gaze alone made her go weak. How was this even possible? He was really trouble for her. "It's not important.", she finally tried to convince him.

But it wasn't that easy of course. It was never easy with him. "It is important because it makes you upset.", he said, then quietly added: "And I don't like it when you're upset."

She stared at him. There was no way that he'd just said that. No way. She needed to clear her thoughts. She needed to accept the fact that he wasn't serious about..their thing.

Because she would surely mess it up. She was definitely not good at relationships. 'Whoa, relationships?', she thought. How the hell had that word even crossed her mind when thinking about Deeks?

Well, she knew why but she would never ever admit that. "Look, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me.", Kensi told him. "You've been acting strange all day. You seem to be upset. Hell, you even cried. I definitely have a reason to worry about you.", Deeks insisted.

She sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this one. He wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Today's just a day that I really wish I could forget.", she silently admitted.

His eyes got even more serious, if that was even possible. He tightened his arms around her and searched her eyes for an explanation. When he didn't find one he asked: "What happened today?"

"Nothing happened today. But this day just carries some..unwanted memories.", she told him, fearing his reaction. Would he know what she was talking about? His eyes told her no.

Well, how was he supposed to know anyways. It wasn't like she talked about it. "Kens, please. You can tell me. You know I won't judge you. I'm here for you.", he whispered, his voice cracking and it almost broke Kensi's heart to see him like this.

So vulnerable and concerned – and all for her. She sighed and looked down. She couldn't look into his eyes. "Today's the day Jack came back from war with the PTSD.", she mumbled.

She noticed Deeks' sharp intake of breath. Maybe she had said too much? But his next move surprised her. He pulled her into a hug again, holding her as close as possible.

"I'm sorry, Kens, I'm so sorry.", he whispered into her hair. His one hand started rubbing her back gently and she couldn't help but relax into his arms. It felt good to be here. With him.

As much as she hated to admit it she needed this right now. She needed him. Because, hell yes, she loved him. "It's okay, Marty. It's not your fault.", she murmured. His hand's movements stopped momentarily when he realized that she'd called him by his first name again.

"I wish I was there then.", he said. "Why? That wouldn't have..", she tried but Deeks cut her off: "It would have helped! I hate that you had to go through this. But what I hate even more is that you had to go through this all alone! That should not have happened."

She was stunned by his words. Unable to form any words she pulled away from their embrace slightly but only to look into his eyes again. She touched his cheek gently and gave him a small smile.

He leaned closer to her, their faces now only millimeters apart. "Thank you, Marty.", she whispered. "What for?", he asked quietly. "Everything. But most importantly for being here, for holding me, for..", she trailed off and lowered her eyes to his lips, then looked back up into his eyes.

"Kens.", he breathed before slowly leaning in and touching his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that carried all their unspoken feelings. Kensi was surprised. Never in a hundred years had she expected this to happen.

But she soon found herself kissing back, laying all the feelings that she'd kept bottled up inside into that kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I actually got a third chapter planned (and maybe a fourth, ..).. Or should I leave it at that?  
Please tell me what you think in the shiny little review box down there ;)  
P.S. I even got new cookies, skittles, kit kats, Peanut Butter Cups... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all: I LOVE YOU! You're awesome and all of your reviews and favorites and alerts made me soooo happy! THANK YOUUUU :)  
So, I know some of you said I should leave it at that and some said I should continue. I decided to continue because I really love playing with these two characters and I think there's so much more to explore in their relationship. They won't just kiss and that's it. I know Kensi might be a little OOC in this chapter but just because she's a little vulnerable. I hope you don't mind. Before I talk and talk and talk.. on with the story :D Enjoy reading! :)  
**

* * *

Out of nowhere Kensi suddenly pushed Deeks away, breaking their kiss abruptly. "I can't do this.", she whispered, avoiding his eyes. "Do what?", he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"This. I can't, Deeks. I'm sorry.", she murmured, gesturing between them. "You kissed me back.", he said, his voice giving away how hurt he was. "It shouldn't have happened.", she said.

"No, Kens, don't do this. Don't run away.", he pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.", she apologized weakly. He took her hands in his, trying to make her understand.

"Kens, please. Don't do this now.", he tried again. She looked down. How could she have let this happen? Why did she kiss back? Now he knew how she felt, basically.

And he'd use it against her. He'd never let it go. "Just let it go.", she begged him. "No.", he said forcefully. His voice was so hard that she looked up again. "No, Kensi. I'm not letting you get out of this one.", he insisted.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. Why? Why was this happening to her? Why today? And why the hell had she fallen for her partner so hard? She knew he'd reject her and still she had kissed back.

What the hell had gotten into her? Now everything she feared was happening. He was rejecting her, he was never letting it go. He was gonna hold it over her, tease her and make fun of her.

She started crying silently but of course he noticed. "Kensi.", he whispered, his voice now full of concern. She hated herself for being so vulnerable, for letting her walls down and let him see her cry.

"What did I do wrong?", he asked desperately. Her eyes snapped up. "What did you do wrong? Nothing yet. But you're not gonna let this go, you're gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life!", she cried.

Deeks just stared at her. She could see all kinds of different emotions crossing his face. Confusion, hurt, concern, realization and finally what she'd least been expecting: love. Pure love.

"Kens, do you really think I'd do that?", he asked in disbelieve, clearly hurt. When she didn't reply he continued: "I was the one who kissed you, remember?" She chuckled at that.

Gently he lifted her chin with his thumb. "Kens, I'm not like him.", he silently said. She tensed up immediately. The mention of Jack was too much for her. But she didn't want to hurt Deeks again so she tried to hide how uncomfortable she was at the mention of her ex-fiancé.

"I know.", she whispered. "Good. And I'm not leaving you. Not ever.", he continued. She smiled at him. "I know.", she said again. She noticed that he was taking a deep breath, he seemed kind of uncertain.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, his lips were on hers again. It was a short but sweet kiss and when they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you.", he breathed. It seemed like the world had stopped. Those words. Never had she even dared to dream that he'd say them to her one day. She looked into his eyes and there it was again: the look of pure love.

"I..", she stammered. He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, Kens. You don't have to say it back just yet.", he assured her. She smiled at him. He knew what she felt for him even though she'd never said it out loud.

"Please, Kens. Give me a chance. Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not like him and that I truly love you.", he pleaded. She kissed him gently. "Okay.", she murmured against his lips.

"But Marty?", she then quietly asked. "Yes, princess?", he questioned. "Can we not tell anyone until we settled this for ourselves?", she asked. He nodded: "Of course."

He kissed her again before pulling her down on the couch next to him. She cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. This was where she felt safe, where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Would you like me to continue? And if you do what would you like to see happen next? Them breaking it to Kensi's mom, the team finding out?**

**Please leave me a review on the way out, telling me what you think ;)**

**P.S. Yess, I still got some cookies, skittles, Peanut Butter Cups and kitkats ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you hanging that long :O Things have been crazy around here! First I was on vacation and didn't have access to the internet, then when I got home I had all those exams at school and I was soo freaking busy with studying. I didn't find time to write and upload. SORRY! Today I have a day off, no school and finally found some time again. Please forgive me for leaving you hanging that long! I really didn't mean to!  
Well, anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope you like it! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Kensi awoke the next morning, sunlight tickling her nose. Just when she was about to stretch she realized that she was wrapped in someone's arms. She looked around slightly panicked.

No, this was definitely not the normal surrounding in her bedroom. Why was there someone in her bed? She carefully turned around and looked right into Deeks' bright blue eyes.

He had a huge grin on his face. "Good morning, sunshine.", he said smiling. Kensi's face lit up. So, last night hadn't been a dream. After agreeing upon giving their "thing" a shot they had decided to spend the night together at her place.

And now coming to think about it this was actually the most comfortable night for her in a long time and it felt good to wake up in someone's arms. Yes, she definitely could get used to this.

"Good morning", she replied, giving him a huge smile herself. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. They parted and rested their foreheads together. "You don't regret it?", Deeks asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?", she replied slightly confused and suddenly a little insecure. Did he regret it? He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I just wanted to check. This is kinda too good to be true.", he answered honestly, lowering his eyes.

It was obvious that he was too embarrassed to look into her eyes. "Hey", she whispered, catching his attention. He looked up into her eyes again and she continued: "Don't worry, okay?! I'm not leaving you, Marty."

He nodded relieved. "I love you.", he then murmured. She gave him a warm smile: "I know." "Good", he said and she laughed. "What? What's so funny?", he immediately asked, obviously confused and scared that he'd said something wrong.

She turned a little in his arms so she could sit in his lap, her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his hair. "Nothing. I just can't believe this is actually happening. I'm glad it is though.", she told him.

He smiled and pulled her a little closer, his lips meeting hers. When he broke the kiss he however tried to put some distance between them. She was confused by that.

Had she done something wrong? Or even worse, did he suddenly have regrets? "Kens, is work gonna change your opinion on this?", he asked, sounding serious and very insecure.

She'd never seen him like this. Usually he was the loud one who would never show any insecurities. She was suddenly seeing a completely different side of him.

"Marty, where is this coming from?", she asked concerned. He looked down, clearly trying to avoid her eyes. But she knew better. It wouldn't make sense to have a conversation like this when he was obviously not even able to look her in the eyes.

Something was obviously wrong and she needed to fix it. Did she really give the impression that she wasn't serious about this relationship? Sure, work would be a challenge but she was certain that they'd make it.

Obviously he wasn't though which kinda hurt her. Did he not trust her? Was he just looking for excuses? 'No, Kensi, cut it out. Just think rational and fix this.', she told herself.

She gently lifted his chin with her thumb. "Where is this coming from, Marty?", she repeated when they had eye contact again. "I don't know. It's just..", he stammered.

She told him with her eyes to continue. And so he did: "I'm scared of what the others will say. What if they don't approve? What if they make fun of this, us?"

"They won't. And even if they did, I wouldn't..", Kensi started but Deeks cut her off: "Oh don't tell me you wouldn't care! The guys are like your brothers, Nell is your best friend and Eric somehow, too. And just think about Hetty! So, don't tell me you wouldn't care!"

He sounded upset and it broke her heart to see him like that. She moved closer again. "Please, Marty. You gotta believe me. This relationship means everything to me and I wouldn't allow anyone to come between us.", she whispered.

Actually saying the word "relationship" when referring to the two of them felt kind of foreign on her tongue. But it felt incredibly good, too and she wouldn't trade this for anything.

"Can we not tell them today? I mean sure, we agreed upon that last night, I'm just checking. I wanna figure this all out first. We need to find a way to act as professional as possible when we're at work. I just think it'd be easier without people knowing first.", Deeks rambled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. "I agree. Act like nothing's different.", she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought.", Deeks said when they pulled apart. They both laughed at that. "We should get ready. If we're both late they'll get suspicious.", Kensi eventually said.

Deeks agreed and told her he'd make them breakfast while she took a shower and got changed and would get his spare clothes from his car after fixing them breakfast.

This was starting to feel more and more natural for both of them. Work would be harder than they thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thankssss for reading! I really hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooner this time. I have a physics exam and a maths exam coming up on monday and tuesday but after that there won't be any exams for two weeks. Soo, ... :D I'll promise to try and upload the next chapter like...next week?! I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to write&upload it earlier because I have to study for those exams. I hope you understand.  
Pleaseeeee leave me a comment in that wonderful shiny box down there and let me know what you think, if you're still reading (just checking after all that time lol) and what you want to happen next (I haven't written anything yet, so I'll totally take any suggestions into consideration!). THANK YOU!  
Love y'all! ~ C.  
P.S. I DO have kitkats, skittles (yess also green ones :D), chocolate, cookies, peanut butter cups, ... :D If that helps ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MY GOOOOOOOOD! :O I guess a simple "so so sorry" doesn't make up for it, huh?! I APOLOGIZE A ZILLION TIMES FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING THAT LONG! :O I'm so freaking sorry and GOD I can't believe it's been that long.  
Life's been getting in the way, like seriously. Some serious shit went down those past months. I don't really wanna elaborate in public and I guess nobody is even interested, soo I'm not gonna elaborate lol.  
Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter (and yes, I know it's really short but..yeah.. :D)  
Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

"Something up with you two?", Sam asked at about lunch time. Both Kensi's and Deeks' heads shot up, both trying to hide the horrified expression on their face.

"Why would something be wrong?", Kensi asked, trying to sound innocent. Truth was, they'd been staring at each other the entire day so far, both not really able to concentrate on their work.

They'd been kind of distracted by each other and sure as hell, their gazes were loaded. Sam opened his mouth to make a further comment but suddenly Deeks stood up, saying: "I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna go get some lunch. Can I bring anything for you guys?"

Callen and Sam eyed him confused but then gave their orders. Deeks nodded, then turned to Kensi, his eyes speaking volumes. "You, Kensi?", he asked.

"You don't seriously expect me to trust you with my lunch, right? You always get my order wrong! I'm coming with you. At least I'll get food that actually tastes like food then.", she snapped.

Man, that undercover training was finally paying off. She grabbed her purse and then quickly followed Deeks out of the squad room and out of the building. They didn't talk, just kept on walking.

When they'd rounded about four corners, Deeks suddenly stepped in front of Kensi, backing her into the wall. Before she was able to react in any way, his lips were on hers and a low moan escaped her lips.

When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead on hers. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit in that room all day long and look at you and not be able to do this?", he asked huskily.

She really had trouble breathing but somehow managed to find her voice: "And you think it isn't hard for me?" She leaned in to kiss him again but this time it was slow and sweet.

"Maybe we should tell them. That way I don't have to hide how much I love you.", he suggested, kissing down her neck. "Marty..", she started but it was more a breath than anything else.

She tucked at his hair, trying to stop him from attacking her neck. "I swear if you leave a hickey, I'm gonna..", she tried again but was cut off by his lips on hers. "What were you gonna say?", he teased but instead of replying she just crushed her lips to his again.

When they parted again, Kensi tried to put some distance between them. She wasn't able to think straight if she was too close to him and right now she needed to think straight.

"Listen, you're right. We should tell them soon. But I..I feel like we should maybe wait another day..or two..", she started but trailed off, her eyes downcast. "Or maybe another fifty days?", he asked, clearly annoyed.

She looked back up again and shook her head. "Marty, please, it's just..I..this is hard, okay?!", she fired back. His eyes softened and he grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Okay, I get it.", he assured her, then suggested: "Maybe we should start with your mom. What do you say?" She smiled up at him. "You would really come with me and like..officially tell my mom?", she asked surprised.

Deeks chuckled: "_Officially._" Kensi slapped him on the arm playfully but then turned serious again. "Tonight?", she asked. Deeks shrugged. "If you want to, if you're ready. Then, yes. If you wanna wait, that's fine, too.", he replied.

She pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. "Tonight it is then.", she whispered against his lips. Those words meant more to Deeks than anybody could understand.

Kensi had still not said the actual words, but that she'd agreed upon tonight had a hidden meaning: she was ready to tell her mom. And that meant more to Deeks than actually hearing the words from her.

"We should probably go get lunch and then head back before the guys get suspicious.", Kensi eventually said. "Hey! I'm a guy, too!", Deeks protested, fake-pouting. Kensi kissed him quickly.

"Sure you are, shaggy.", she laughed. However, Deeks' eyes were pretty serious again. "I love you, Kensi.", he murmured, his voice laced with emotion. She had to fight the single tear close to escaping her eye.

It made her heart swell to hear Deeks say those words and actually hear the emotion in his voice. She smiled at him and kissed him again, then whispered against his lips: "I know."

And to be honest, it was all Deeks needed to hear right now. One step at a time. And tonight, they'd take a giant leap.

* * *

**A/N: Okayyyy, so yeah. I don't know what I'm supposed to say lol. Anyway, the next chapter will obviously be about Kensi and Deeks and Julia :D yaaay :) I'll try to update asap but you know..I can't really plan everything, so yeah. I'll give my best and it looks quite good..now. :D ANYWAY, YES I'll try! :)  
Okayyy, so could you please please pleaseeeee leave a review to let me know what you think, if you're still reading after all that time and if you have any suggestions for future chapters :) THANKS IN ADVANCE, LOVELYS x3  
Love y'all!  
~ C.  
P.S. Well, I got new skittles, peanut butter cups, gummy bears, kitkats...sooo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! :) Sorry it took a week again :/ But, those of you who also watch NCIS will understand ;) That episode was just gaaaaaaaaah (yep that sums it up :D)  
Anyway.. :D  
THANK YOU for all of your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best! :)  
Here's the new chapter :) Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Kensi looked over at Deeks, her heart starting to pound faster. It was 6pm and they were to meet her mom at 7pm. It was time to get out of the office. Deeks nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"I think I'm heading home", he said as he got up and grabbed his bag, "See you tomorrow". Callen and Sam just gave him a small nod. Kensi got up as well, saying: "Guess I'll be heading out as well. See you."

Just as she was about to round the corner she heard Callen calling after her: "Hey Kensi, in case you wanna go out tonight, you better cover that hickey!" Kensi felt her face turning bright red and didn't dare turn around. Instead she just kept on walking, too embarrassed to say anything.

* * *

When she reached her car she saw Deeks leaning against his own, only a few feet from hers. Quickly she walked over to him, stopping when they were toe to toe.

"Did you hear what he said?", she asked horrified. Deeks smirked and nodded. "One hell of a hickey you got there, Miss Blye.", he teased. He looked around quickly, checking if anyone was near, then pressed a short but sweet kiss to her lips.

She stared at him. "Not funny, Deeks. The entire office saw it! What if they find out?", she hissed. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Kens, don't worry, okay? It's alright. Nobody would suspect that I gave you that hickey.", he assured her. She nodded slyly and then pressed a kiss to his lips again.

"I'll see you in half an hour?", she asked. He nodded: "I'll pick you up." She gave him one last smile, then turned around and headed for her car. Damn Deeks and that hickey. Now she had to wear a scarf or see what make-up could do.

* * *

Half an hour later Deeks rang the bell at Kensi's door. "I'm coming!", she shouted and he nodded even though she couldn't see it. When the door finally opened, Deeks' jaw dropped.

There stood Kensi, looking more breathtaking than ever. She was wearing dark jeans, a red blouse and black heels. Her hair was down and wavy – just how he liked it best – and she was wearing red earrings and a black and red scarf.

She looked absolutely stunning. "Wow, Kens, you..you look beautiful.", he breathed. She blushed and thanked him. Then she closed the door behind her and followed him to her car. However, the only thing Deeks could think about was how lucky he was to call this gorgeous woman his girlfriend.

* * *

"You ready?", Deeks asked as he parked the car in front of Julia's house. Kensi had been very quiet during the entire car ride there and was now looking at her hands in her lap.

He noticed that something was wrong and reached over to take her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "Hey, what's wrong?", he asked softly. She sighed but didn't say anything.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that he was willing to wait for her answer as long as it took her to find the words. To find the courage to say whatever it was that she was about to say.

"I just..I'm scared.", she finally admitted. "Why are you scared, Kens? I thought we talked about this?!", he blurted out without thinking and immediately wanted to slap himself for sounding so..harsh. "I know, it's just..This is my mom. It's..a big deal.", she tried to explain.

"Kensi..", he whispered. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Marty. It's just..", she started but he cut her off: "Don't apologize. Look, if you're not ready, we can wait. We don't have to do it tonight. We can just have a nice dinner with your mom and tell her another day. It's okay, Kensi."

She leaned across the console to softly press her lips against his. He wrapped his free hand around her waist, holding her there. When they broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers, waiting for her to decide what to do.

"We're telling her tonight, Marty. I'm ready.", she eventually murmured against his lips, before kissing him yet again. "I love you, Kensi.", he whispered when they broke apart.

"I know.", she replied, gently tracing his cheek with her thumb. "Now lets go inside.", she then said, pulling her hand from his and getting out of the car. Deeks smiled to himself before getting out of the car as well, following her to the front door.

* * *

"That was the most delicious meal I've had in a while now!", Deeks exclaimed when they finished eating. Julia smiled brightly at him. "Just wait till you see her dessert!", Kensi said, grinning at her mom.

"God, I think that will have to wait for at least half an hour.", Deeks chuckled. Julia laughed along with him and agreed with him. "Well, I'll just go put the dished in the kitchen and then meet you in the living room.", Julia said and reached for the things on the table but Kensi stopped her.

"No, mom. You go to the living room and we'll clean up here. It's the least we can do after that delicious meal you cooked for us.", she said. "But you're my guests and I..", Julia started to protest but Deeks cut her off with a charming smile: "Oh but I insist, Mrs. Feldman."

Julia gave him a warm smile and then nodded. "Under one condition. You call me Julia. Mrs. Feldman always makes me feel so old.", she replied, winking at him. Deeks nodded and Julia walked over to the living room.

Without a word Kensi started to gather the plates and carried them over to the kitchen. Deeks followed with the rest of the dishes. He placed them next to the sink and then stood behind Kensi, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck from behind.

"You know how hard it is to keep my hands to myself when you're around?", he murmured against her skin, making her tremble. "Y-You already told me today, remember?", she whispered, trying hard to control her body's reaction.

Deeks started to kiss down her neck, stopping at her scarf. "Don't you think it's a little warm to wear a scarf?", he teased, gently biting her neck before soothing the skin with his tongue.

She moaned at the feeling, unable to form any words to make a comment. His one hand wandered from her waist to her neck, slowly pulling away the scarf, his fingers brushing her skin, making her moan again.

"Oh, someone's trying to cover up how naughty they got in their lunch break at work.", he teased again, now kissing the spot where he'd left the hickey earlier.

"I wouldn't call that naughty.", Kensi breathed. "Oh, what would you call it then?", he asked, his fingers now dipping under the waistband of her jeans. She leaned back, pressing her body into his and bit her lip as to not moan again.

"J-just..kissing.", she managed to get out. His trail of kisses had now reached her collarbone and he was gently nibbling on her skin there.

"And what would you call it if someone was completely loosing it, arching into their _work partner_ and moaning in their _mom's_ kitchen with their mom just two rooms away?", he teased again, his voice husky.

"Oh God, Marty.", she moaned as he kissed behind her ear. "Yes, Kensi?", he asked innocently, his fingers dipping further under the waistband of her jeans, gently caressing her skin there.

"Y-you..we..need to..stop.", she murmured, literally unable to form any words let alone sentences. He pulled his hand from her jeans and took a step back so she was able to turn around and face him.

"Look at you!", he said, chuckling. She took a step closer to him and kissed him softly. "This will have to wait, darling.", she whispered, turning the tables on him. Now he was the one gulping and trying his best to keep control.

"And now come on, my mom is waiting for us.", she said, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. "Wait!", he said as she was about to drag him to the door. She spun around and looked at him confused.

"Just..remember that I love you, okay?", he said, his voice cracking and laced with emotion. She swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears that were again close to escaping her eyes.

"I know, Marty, I know.", she said, hating herself for not being able to say the words back. But he seemed to be reading her thoughts. "It's okay, Kensi. You'll be ready..soon.", he whispered, not only trying to convince her but himself as well.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Soon.", Kensi whispered back. They shared a smile and then exited the kitchen, heading for the living room where Julia was already waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it :) Pleaseee leave a review and tell me what you think! :) You guys always make my day :)  
The next chapter will be Kensi and Deeks telling Julia (I know that's what I said last time as well lol but I got a little carried away haha but anyway) and I hope it's gonna be up...soon :D (I'll get to work like..now :D)  
Love you lots,  
~ C.  
P.S. Yep, I got new cookies, chocolate, kit kats, skittles, M&M's, Peanut Butter Cups, etc for you guys... ;)**


End file.
